


After

by babypilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Little Space, Little Tyler, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, non-sexual omorashi, pee shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypilots/pseuds/babypilots
Summary: It's no surprise that after the exhaustion of the Grammys, Tyler regresses into littlespace. In the safety of their hotel room, he finds the help he needs from the people he loves most.





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this work includes themes of age regression, including pee and diapers, between consenting adults. These things are very intentionally presented as non-sexual, and are not treated as kinks, or as part of any kink communities. If you are uncomfortable with this kind of content, there's no need to interact with this fic!

It had been an amazing night, but even amazing nights can start to feel long when you’re feeling small. 

Tyler had loved every moment of the Grammy’s, from the red carpet to their monumental underwear stunt; but after about ten minutes of their label’s after-party, he was ready to drop.

As always, Jenna seemed to sense that he was slipping. Maybe it was the way he kept fidgeting clumsily with his fingers, or drawing his bottom lip into his mouth needily, but all of a sudden, she was squeezing his hand and whispering in his ear. 

“You okay, baby?”

Tyler shrugged wordlessly, but nodded, looking at his shoes. He held tightly onto her hand. 

“Too much?” she cooed. “Wanna go home?”

Tyler blinked, casting his eyes around the room until they landed on Josh, whose head was tipped back in laughter as he chatted with a circle of undoubtedly famous people that Tyler was too tired to recognize. He sniffed, and Jenna followed his gaze.

“He’s having fun, huh?” she said softly, and Tyler nodded. “I know you want him to come too sweetie, but how about we let him have a nice time with Brad and Jordan and then he can come to the room later to kiss you goodnight?” 

Tyler bit his lip, but nodded rapidly, smiling slightly at Jenna, and moving to tuck his forehead into her neck. 

“Just a little while longer, sleepy Ty-Ty,” Jenna smiled, tightening her grip around his fingers, and Tyler stifled a yawn. Jenna darted away for a short moment, whispering something in Josh’s ear that seemed to make him smile softly, and then she was back at his side, and swiftly leading him out the door. 

**

The cab ride to the hotel was mostly spent in silence. Tyler was feeling smaller by the minute, as if the world was growing bigger as they made their way through downtown LA. He tried to focus on the feeling of Jenna’s fingers stroking through his hair, and his cheek pressed against her thigh where it rested in her lap. He briefly thought about opening his mouth to tell her how much he loved her, because it seemed like the right thing to say to someone who took care of him the way Jenna did, but words often seemed like a far away world when he felt like this. Soft. Small. Safe.

The cab turned a sharp corner, and through the foggy haze of subspace, he registered a vague pressure in his bladder that he hadn’t noticed before. Now that he thought about it though, he hadn’t been to the bathroom since long before the show, when they were still getting dressed for the red carpet. Now that it was on his mind, Tyler couldn’t help but squirm a little bit on the bench seat, nuzzling his face awkwardly into the front of Jenna’s shirt.

“What’s up?” Jenna said sweetly, stroking the hair off his forehead and leaning down to whisper. “Need to pee, baby?”

Tyler shook his head adamantly, pouting slightly against her stomach. Now that his face was buried there, in the warm soft fabric, he didn’t want to leave.

“Mm,” Jenna said, sounding like she didn’t believe him, but said no more about it, resuming her stroking of his hair. “Almost there.” 

**

If he had been big, Tyler might have noticed the pointed way that the cab driver and the hotel doorman both tried very hard not to look at how he was clutching his wife’s arm and dragging his feet as they made their way to the elevator. Jenna just guided him with one hand on his lower back, smiling endearingly as he rubbed at his eyes. 

“Almost there,” she repeated, and Tyler nodded through a yawn. He leaned on Jenna as she slid the key card into its slot, before she was pulling him by the hand and and leading him into the room. He stumbled along like a toddler, feeling weightless and clumsy and confused. Everything was starting to feel like too much, and he wished that his head was still in Jenna’s lap.

Tyler blinked, training his eyes on Jenna, who was by the bed, pulling her top layers of clothing off, bra and all. He watched her breasts readjust themselves on her chest as she tossed the shirt aside, and made a quiet, involuntary noise in the back of his throat, somewhere between a whine and a whimper. He padded quietly over to the bed, stopping short of where she was standing, and reaching out for the soft comfort of her chest. But Jenna was quick to catch his hands in her own, smiling sweetly at him and pecking him on the nose when he pouted. 

“Soon, baby,” she reassured. “But not until we get you all ready for bed and tucked in. You can skip the bath because you’re tired and you’ve been a really good boy all night, but I know you have to pee, Ty.”

Tyler shook his head forcefully, hunching his shoulders; but of course, now that he had been reminded that he needed to go, it was all the more urgent. Jenna cocked her head, lips still softly turned up in a smile.

“Bathroom, ‘kay Ty? You can pee and brush your teeth and then be all ready for bed. I’ve got your jammies and your paci and everything, but you gotta be good, and go.”

He linked his hands in front of himself, twisting back and forth shyly, but nodded, and headed for the bathroom.

**

Jenna had been very prepared for the night to devolve into this. She had been with Tyler for more than long enough to know that something as big as tonight would overexcite the baby; and when Tyler got overexcited, he almost always became a small mess who was desperate for attention and couldn’t properly take care of himself. It had been almost five minutes since she sent Tyler off to pee, but it wasn’t until she had laid out his rocket ship pajamas, stuffed rabbit, and paci on the bed that she figured she might need to check on him. Tugging on a tank top, she made her way over and knocked softly on the door of the bathroom. “How’s it going in there. 

"Tyler?” she said softly.

All she heard in response was a small whimper from the direction of the toilet. 

“Can’t go?”

Another whimper. Jenna sighed, overwhelmed by how endearing he was when he was like this.

“Are you sitting or standing, baby?”

No response. She could practically hear him shrugging and blushing. It didn’t matter - Jenna knew that he almost always sat to pee when he was feeling this small. This certainly wasn’t the first time that this had happened; this night had been a whirlwind of pressure, and it only made natural sense that he would be too overwhelmed to let go.

She heard a shuffle of movement on the other side of the door.

“Ty?” she called quietly, but again, no response. Jenna was starting to worry a little bit. Tyler seemed really young tonight, and often got pretty helpless and clumsy at times like this. She was becoming less and less comfortable with the idea of totally leaving him alone. 

“Ty, I know you’re pretty nonverbal tonight but can you tell me if you’re doing okay in there?”

All she got in response was another soft whisper, but this time farther away from the door. Jenna sighed, deciding to throw caution to the wind and push open the bathroom door. She was met with the sight of Tyler standing in the shower in just his white long sleeved shirt, socks, and underwear, silently letting go into the striped boxers that millions and millions of people had laid eyes on just hours before. His head was flushed red and tilted against the wall of the shower, and his whole body seemed to be relaxing as a wet spot grew on the front of his briefs. The sound of pee hitting the floor of the tub grew in the room, and Tyler visibly shuddered. Jenna couldn’t help but think that he looked calmer than he had all night. All month, even. Maybe ever. 

She moved slowly toward the shower, but before she could reach the lip of the tub, Tyler’s eyes were flying open, bottom lip quivering and tears pooling in his eyes as his hands flew to his crotch in a fruitless attempt to stop the flow. All the tension returned to his body as he squeezed his thighs together, eyelashes fluttering downward and tears spilling over.

“M'sorry,” Jenna heard him mumble timidly, avoiding her gaze, before sniffing audibly.

“No, no, Ty, sweetie,” she cooed, stepping up to the tub and clutching at his face to bring his gaze up to her. He still cast his eyes downward, lips contorted with tears and face flushed red. The pee sounds had stopped, so it seemed like he’d finally managed to stop his release. 

“Ty,” she repeated, voice like silk. “It’s okay. Did it feel nice?”

Shakily, eyes closed, Tyler nodded. “It was comforting, maybe?” she offered, and again, timidly, he nodded. 

“Why’d you stop, then?” she queried, brushing the hair off his forehead.

He shrugged. 

“Bad,” he said simply. 

Jenna tilted her head to the side, reaching around to rub at his back. 

“Not bad,” she insisted. “It’s okay. You’re still a good boy, Ty. You needed to go so you comforted yourself until you could. And you didn’t even make a big mess. I’m proud of you.” 

Another little shiver seemed to go through Tyler at those last words, and a squeak emitted from his throat. Jenna was no stranger to Tyler’s need for praise at times like these. Sitting down on the lip of the bathtub and swiveling so that her legs remained on the bathmat, she wrapped one hand around Tyler’s back, and stroked the dry outer part of his thigh with the other. 

“I know you still have to go, Ty,” she cooed, and Tyler squirmed slightly in place. “Can you keep going, sweetie? Relax, and feel better?” 

Tyler let out a long, shallow breath, and nodded softly. 

“Good boy,” she praised, still stroking his thigh. Tyler closed his eyes, looking almost drowsy, and bringing his clean hand up to clutch gently around her ponytail. 

“Shhhhh,” Jenna praised again. “That’s it, sweetie. You’rei doing great.” 

Tyler sighed again, soft and tiny, and Jenna watched him grow slack as he started to let go again. 

“Good boy,” she repeated, stroking his skin more and more and looking up at him proudly. “Such a good boy, Ty.”

He responded with a soft whine, pulling slightly at her hair as he wet himself, and breathing hard. Jenna made more shushing noises, noticing that he was on the brink of getting overwhelmed. 

“It’s okay, baby,” she soothed. “Let go.”

The stream finally tapered off, and Tyler was left limp and boneless, swaying slightly with a tiny smile on his mouth. Jenna stood up, kissing his forehead briefly, and wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. Tyler immediately buried his nose in her neck, nuzzling into her soft skin. 

“Looks like someone needs a bath after all,” she whispered, and Tyler huffed in protest, but let her guide him out of the tub nonetheless. Jenna instructed him to wash his hands and take off his remaining clothes while she rinsed down the tub and filled it with hot soapy water. By the time she turned back around, a fully naked Tyler was leaning against the sink, sucking on the knuckle of his index finger and looking up at her through big eyelashes.

“Mmmm,” he sighed wordlessly, and Jenna smiled, pecking his forehead once again. 

“Into the water, baby boy,” she instructed, before helping him into the bubble bath. 

**

Jenna had only managed to bathe half of Tyler before a knock came on their hotel room door. 

“Sit tight, baby, okay?” she cooed, and Tyler nodded drowsily as she stood up.

She was met with a shock of yellow hair standing in the hallway. “Hey,” Josh grinned softly, taking in her slightly soapy sweatpants, damp red arms and rolled up sleeves, and disheveled ponytail. 

“Got a little ty on our hands, huh?”

Jenna nodded, and couldn’t help but smile, moving forward to kiss josh briefly on the lips before pulling him into the room and closing the door. 

“He really wanted you taking care of him when we were leaving,” she explained. “He didn’t really say so, but I could tell.” 

Josh’s expression seemed to melt a little, and he tilted his head down, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks. 

“He’s in the bath,” Jenna went on. “And Joshie, I think it’s gonna be a diaper night, if you want to handle that.”

Josh raised his eyebrows. “Oh? Have you tried getting him in one yet? He was kind of a brat last time.” 

“Not yet, but this is different,” she explained, lowering her voice as they drew closer to the bathroom. “I don’t think he has it in him to be a brat right now. He’s been pretty helpless and overwhelmed since we left the party. I found him wetting himself in the bathtub.” 

Something soft landed in Josh’s eyes. “That’s kind of sweet,” he admitted, and Jenna nodded. 

“He was trying to take care of himself, you know?” 

“Yeah,” Josh agreed. “He’s soft like that.” 

He gave her one final grin, before disappearing into the bathroom. 

**

Seeing Tyler naked and playing with bubbles in the tub as he sang softly to himself was not an unfamiliar sight to Josh, but it was one that never failed to make him smile. 

“M'mmy?” he heard Tyler mumble, blinking in his direction, before his face lit up and he drew up to his knees, splashing water everywhere and making sudden grabby hands for Josh. Tears started to spill over his cheeks again, and Josh felt his heart flip over at how easily their boy was overwhelmed at the slightest thing when he was in this state.

“Heeeyyy buddy,” Josh greeted, coming to sit on the lip of the tub and running a hand over the soft fuzz of Tyler’s head. “How bout we get you dried off and into bed with me and Jen?” 

Tyler nodded rapidly, clutching at Josh’s shirt and getting wet spots all over it. Josh pulled the shirt off and tossed it onto the counter, figuring it was about to get a lot wetter anyway.

“Okay, baby, let’s get you out,” he said, standing, and lifting Tyler up by his armpits. Tyler let himself be pulled out of the bath, and wrapped in a big fluffy white towel. His eyelashes fluttered, and he huddled in close to Josh’s bare chest, pressing a cheek to the warm skin. 

“C'mon,” Josh coaxed, stroking his hair again. “Let’s go find Jenna.” 

Tyler huffed slightly, grabbing at Josh’s shoulders with pleading eyes, and Josh sighed, bending down and hitching Tyler up into his arms, letting the towel hang from his waist as he carried him into the main room. 

“There you boys are,” Jenna greeted them, making quick eye contact with Josh over Tyler’s shoulder. Josh laid Tyler down in the middle of the bed, so that the towel spread out around him, and he was lying naked in the center. Jenna moved forward, placing a hand on his cheek, at which Tyler let his eyes flutter open. 

“Got your paci, baby,” she said, bringing it to his lips. Tyler moved forward and took it in his mouth right away, sucking enthusiastically and closing his eyes again. 

“Tyler, baby,” Jenna went on, “Joshie and I are proud of you for tonight, okay sweetie?” 

Tyler squirmed gently on the towel, huffing in assent. 

“We’re gonna take care of you, baby boy,” Josh went on, addressing little Tyler, but talking to the big Tyler that he knew was hiding somewhere inside. “You don’t have to worry about anything. You can completely let go of control.” 

Tyler nodded almost too quickly, almost as if he knew what was coming. Jenna moved to her bag, emerging with a Tyler-sized diaper covered in star and planet patterns.

“That’s adorable,” Josh said to her in hushed tones, and Jenna grinned. 

“I know,” she whispered back. Josh stepped forward, reaching a leg under each of Tyler’s thighs and drawing them up, as Jenna unfolded the diaper at his side. He reached up with the towel, softly patting Tyler’s crotch dry, making Tyler sigh contentedly. 

“Ready, little guy?” Josh queried, and Tyler sighed again around his paci, nodding without resistance. Josh held his legs up while Jenna fastened the diaper around him. The padding seemed to make Tyler instantly relax, his muscles slackening measurably as she fit the final velcro into place.

Josh let Tyler’s legs fall back to the bed, pulling him upright so that Jenna could slip on his pajama shirt, but Tyler’s arms were wrapping unsteadily around Josh’s waist before she could get the chance. He chuckled, unraveling Tyler’s determined but ineffectual arms, and raising them over his head as Jenna seized the opportunity to get the spaceship nightshirt over his shoulders. As soon as it was on, Tyler’s arms and legs were around him again like a koala. Jenna’s eyes twinkled with laughter. 

“Bedtime, Ty?” she offered, and Tyler nodded sleepily into Josh’s stomach, the nod turning into a nuzzle midway. 

“C'mon,” Josh grunted, walking around the side of the bed with Tyler still clinging to his middle. He plopped Tyler down in the middle of the bed, pulling the covers over him. Tyler nestled into the blankets right away, nestling into Josh’s chest the moment he climbed in, and sighing softly as Jenna began to rub his back on the other side of him in soft, slow circles. He seemed lost in comfort - the rhythmic sucking, the crinkle of his diaper, and the occasional soft sigh all helping to lull him closer and closer to sleep. Josh reached out a hand to cradle Tyler’s head where it rested against his chest, and Tyler leaned into the touch, his arm coming to wrap loosely around Josh’s waist. Jenna’s circular motions never stopped, her hand occasionally rucking Tyler’s shirt up over the soft skin of his lower back, and making him coo. And the three of them - soft, safe, and together - drifted off. 

**

When Jenna woke up, it was far too dark to be morning. She blinked a few times, and realized quickly what the source of the disruption had been. 

“Mommy,” Tyler was croaking softly, so quietly that he could barely be heard. There was a sense of helpless and tearful urgency in his voice as he squirmed slightly against her under the covers.

“Shhh, what is it baby boy?” she soothed, hands automatically coming up to stroke the back of Tyler’s head as he buried his face into her shoulder. His paci was gone, undoubtedly buried somewhere in the sheets. 

“I gotta go,” he whispered into her neck, and bucked his hips forward slightly, as if to emphasize his point. Josh was stirring in his sleep behind him, making Tyler squirm even more.

“Baby, you can go,” Jenna whispered, voice like silk in the hollow of Tyler’s ear. “It’s okay.”

Tyler sucked his lower lip into his mouth nervously, tears threatening in his eyes as he shook his head back and forth. 

“Awww, c'mere baby,” she cooed, letting Tyler wrap tight arms around her waist and scoot closer to her on the bed, burying his head into her boobs. She watched Josh stir again at the feeling of Tyler moving away from him, blinking a few times and scrubbing a hand over his face. 

“Whatsup?” he mumbled, reaching out a strong arm to rub protectively up and down Tyler’s shoulder. Jenna’s eyes twinkled, even in the dark. 

“Doesn’t want to pee,” she mouthed.

Josh nodded gently. “Shy?”

“I don’t know,” Jenna whispered, tilting her head. “Just overwhelmed, maybe. But I think he’s calming down.” 

A short vocal huff came from the soft curves of Jenna’s chest, as if in answer to their discussion. 

“Give him your nipple Jen,” Josh said quietly, yawning and maneuvering himself so that he was flush against Tyler’s back. “Just gotta relax him enough.”

Jenna wordlessly pulled back from Tyler far enough to hitch up her tank top, and Tyler was leaning in immediately, taking a nipple in his lips and clutching clumsily at the gem of her shirt where it was rucked up at her bra line. She saw Josh smile fondly, and let her own eyes flutter shut for a moment, taking in the soft suckling sounds filling the hotel room. Josh tucked his chin into Tyler’s shoulder, softly pressing kisses to the side of his neck as he reached a hand around to his front, slowly and gently beginning to rub Tyler’s abdomen. Josh’s hand was warm and big on his soft stomach, and Tyler almost seemed to melt at the contact, his breaths slow and blissful across her breast. 

Without stopping his ministrations, Josh let his hand travel down to the front of Tyler’s diaper, softly crinkling the padding before moving back to his stomach. Tyler sighed slightly, bucking his hips against Jenna’s leg.

“Do that again,” Jenna whispered. “I think the sound is comforting him.” 

Josh nodded, reaching up and over Tyler’s waist this time, and rubbing at the diaper where it met his hip, and producing more of the soothing sounds. Jenna snuck an arm under Josh’s, resuming her slow circles on Tyler’s back. 

The first sign Jenna felt was Tyler starting to suck harder and faster on her nipple, his breaths coming short and shy through his nose. And quickly after, his breaths were joined by a soft hissing sound as finally, squirming slightly against her, Tyler finally let go. 

“That’s right, Ty,” Josh was saying into his ear, kissing the lobe lovingly. “Good boy.”

Tyler shivered - either at the praise or at the feeling of spreading warmth that Jenna suspected he was indulging in - and pulled off her breast, his face flushed and eyes fluttering, mouth hanging slightly open. The stream only lasted about thirty seconds or so, but once Tyler let go, he didn’t stop. He let himself relax into Josh’s encouragement and Jenna’s soothing hand, slowly comforting himself against her the entire time. When he finally seemed done, Tyler rolled over, wrapping his arms around Josh’s neck and whimpering quietly. 

“Aww-wwh,” Josh laughed, grinning up at Jenna. “Shy baby boy.”

“Mmn,” Tyler responded, pressing his face into Josh’s chest. 

Jenna returned his smile, patting Tyler softly on the bottom before slipping out of bed. 

“I’ll change him,” she mouthed to Josh, slipping off to the dresser for her bag. 

**

Everything was hazy and confusing and soft, but the one thing that Tyler knew for sure was that Josh’s chest was the warmest and safest thing he’d ever felt. Josh’s hands were in his hair, brushing softly over his scalp as his other hand cupped his shoulder, firm and protective.

“Proud of you,” he heard Josh whisper sleepily. Tyler huffed in protest. “For tonight, too. For onstage. We did it, baby. You did it.” 

“Mmm,” Tyler responded again, his vocabulary limited. Nonetheless, a small grin made its way onto his face, and he nuzzled happily into Josh’s chest. 

He fell in and out of sleep through Jenna changing him, and could barely keep his eyes open as Josh wrapped him back into a blanket burrito, sandwiching him between the two of them, the two people who loved him most.

The world would be talking about them tomorrow - they probably already were. But there were some things - some very safe, very soft, very important things - that they would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend, but I hope other people find comfort in it too.


End file.
